callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monkey Bomb
Untitled Is this page needed at the moment? I think it should follow the rule of the MW2 guns- we create the pages when we know the gameplay :Yes it is needed, it is a confirmed weapon.-- 19:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Understood. Do these get replenished between rounds like grenades and betties? If so, how many does it give you? WouldYouKindly 21:23, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think it gets replenished but you get three to start with. --DrRichtofen 21:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Confirmed, it does replenish between rounds, one at a time up to three Nevermind, I just got lucky with my max ammo drops, the only thing that replenishes it is max ammo WouldYouKindly 12:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ? It replenishes each round for me. CirChris -Here to help! 15:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Now i've watched it, i've actually found i got one replenished during a round and sometimes two. Sometimes none as well though. It seems to be random. --DrRichtofen 17:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I've never had them replenished by finishing a round. They only get replenished by max ammo.--Poketape 02:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Inventory it can be replaced by betties.(Vosty3WTG)and vice versa---TheDFC Sorry, but you're wrong. You've obviously never bought betties while owning monkeys or vice/versa. Molotov cocktails, on the other hand, do replace monkeys.--Poketape 02:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Who is Samantha? If you throw the monkey bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice (possibly Samantha's) will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister monkey just wants to play!" Hmm, I am questioning who is Samantha, perhaps a character associated with Nazi Zombies and I never heard of her? Sorry if there is an article on her though. iplayf0rkeeps MaiPenRai 23:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) There is an article. Samantha --DrRichtofen 17:42, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Samantha is the daughter of Dr. Maxis. When Maxis and Richtofen were doing experiments with the teleporter, they used Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a test subject. However, instead of being killed like all the other test subjects, it turned into the first Hellhound. Samantha then comes in and starts asking Maxis what happened to Fluffy. Meanwhile, Richtofen turns on Maxis and locks him and Samantha in the room with the Hellhound, thus killing the two. While Maxis dies, Samantha lives in spirit and is getting her revenge on Richtofen. Hope that helps! ''comparing differances'' the monkey bomb is by far one of the best weapons on N**i (don't want to offend ) zombies. the monkey bomb has different actions on the ipod then other consoles. on ipod you cannot throw it and it attracts dogs. i would see this unfair and fair if you know what i meen. i get a bit confused with it because i have the ipod and pc version. can anyone name any other differances DYLAN and if anyone wants to add me on zombies my name is Dzombee Treyarch calls is the Symbol Bomb I was playing Zombies online and i saw a trivia fact it said somthing like "the Cymbol Bomb takes longer to prime than regular grenades." And im sure that the facts are zombie related only. Qw3rty! 23:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I've never seen it. Though that phrase was definatly on this page at one point. Even if it was in the game it's likely to be a pre-release/development name. General Geers 06:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Rename? Hey, I was wondering if we could rename this article to "Cymbal Monkey." I found it when reading one of the messages at the bottom of the loading screen before playing Kino der Toten. It said something like "Someone down? Throw a '''Cymbal Monkey '''to save you time." Because the game is from Treyarch, maybe "Cymbal Monkey" is it's real name? Just a thought... -User:JerryWiffleWaffle 20:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) The characters and the HUD call it the Monkey Bomb. That line is probably a beta name. 11:06, December 15, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed called the Monkey bomb, as noted, above, and via the trophies/achievements which specifically calls it that. Razgriez 11:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it in acsenion is it in there? 21:18, January 31, 2011 (UTC) no but its replaced with the cute matrosvka dolls and the bad-ass gersh devich noahg11 02:26, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Why is there a nazi thing there? PLEASE GET RID OF THE FREAKING NAZI THING! IT HURTS MY F**KING EYES! I know. I hope that guy takes a long walk down block alley. mistake This thing is an actual toy sams to be exact.this thing isnt made from a real monkey richtofen got ticked at .this was a fairly common type of toy back in the day.and is most likely not a real monkey.so until its confirmed should we take it out??ZOMBIE BAIT 368 23:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You could, but don't add that it was her toy. Because this isn't confirmed either. Maybe Richtofen used the monkey who stole the mexican subject's spleen, probably for "revenge". console name? Hey guys u know the console name for this i need it for a gameplay video B-day 18:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC) How Richtofen made that Explosive Monkey? 20:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Really Richtofen made the first Monkey Bomb using the monkey who stole the mexican subject's spleen?